An Imperial Ambush
An Imperial Ambush is the Forty-Eighth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in August 16, 2016. Synopsis Kusanagi Gekko awakes and helps Paul Gekko on escaping from Eggman's base. Plot The Episode begins with the earthquake shaking Eggman's Base. Soo-won's army scrambled intercom reports of the confusion related to the reawakening of Kusanagi are still pouring in. Suddenly, a blast from Kusansgi's awakening knocks Toshiya Gekko down and the Model O was sent flying to Paul Gekko. Toshiya has the three Mightyena who had been guarding them try to sop Paul from Mega Merging but Paul Gekko goes up to the Egg Fleet's Flagship as he flies and get on it as Toshiya get's to the Egg Mobile to go after him while Paul Gekko's company were able to escape. Questioning why all of the guards have abandoned their posts and why there are a lot of unfamiliar faces amongst them, Kusanagi Gekko appeared and angrily asks Toshiya what is going on. Kusanagi apologizes to his "son" for leaving his side, and tells him that he will always protect her, as he promised Girouette that he would. Kusanagi asks Soo-Won who is Emperor Il, and, upon hearing that Soo-Won killed him, slams his hsu quandao into the ground as he accuses Soo-Won of lying. Stone-faced, Soo-Won replies that Paul Gekko can confirm everything, as she was present and witnessed everything including the dawn of the Eggman Empire; Hak, now enraged, strikes at Soo-Won with his spear, the two exchanging blows as Kusanagi demands that Soo-Won tell the truth. The Eggman Army tries to come to his aid, though Soo-Won demands they all stand back, as Kusanagi is one of the strongest warriors at the palace; the Shinobi King, and they will only lose their heads if they try to engage him. Kusanagi rejected ideas such as status, and that the Soo-Won he knew would have too much pride to strike at a man who never touched weapons and also hurting his son's feelings. Drawing his sword to attack, Soo-Won replies that their nation has no need for a weak king. The battle begins with the clashing battle exchanging blows. Paul Gekko uses the Fortress Satsui no Hado to transform into the Giant Eight Headed snake causing the flagship crash into the Forest. After Toshiya and Soo-won recover from the crash, while Paul Gekko and Kusanagi Gekko sees Brock tied up in the tree. Brock tries to find a way to get free from Eggman's army. Paul Gekko's stomach is growling after the crash and freeing Brock and see that Kusanagi is going to eat. Brock offers them to cook it and later, it is transformed into some delicious dish. After eating, Paul Gekko meets up with his family and friends who found the young princess lost in the forest. Kusanagi reveals to his son, Paul Gekko that his revived mother, Laura Gekko. Paul Gekko is surprised that he and his siblings have a mom and dad back together again and Copen arrives nearby. Mikazuchi is paralyzed by fear as Copen unleashes the Badnik Horde and Paul Gekko and Kusanagi combined their attacks to deal the amount of damage to the Badniks. Effortlessly, Paul Gekko grabs Copen to let Kusanagi handle the Swat Troopers who summoned their Golbat from their pokeballs. With one swift punch, Kusanagi sends the Swat Troopers flying. After capturing Copen, Paul Gekko finds the the Gunship Fleet repaired and finally Paul and company plus the reborn Kusanagi and the reborn Laura have finally left the planet as their journey continues to Ka Boa Bu. Characters *Paul Gekko *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Kyoji Masamune *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Toshiya Gekko *Swat Troopers *Dark Magician Marksman **Iku **Ikou *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Kusanagi Gekko *Laura Gekko *Kellyn *Copen *Soo-Won *Brock *Ash Ketchum *Dawn *May *Max *Misty Battles 'Eggman Army vs. Paul Gekko' 'Participants' *Paul Gekko *Soo-Won *Toshiya Gekko 'Locations' *Egg Fleet 'Winners' *Paul Gekko Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon